


Coming Undone

by paladincoolcats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'll add more tags eventually, I'm very new to kuro, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Sebastian, Underage Sex, but I love sebaciel okay, obvi, there's not much to tag in drabbles like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is being much harder to bear than usual. Sebastian decides to put him back in line. </p><p>x</p><p>  <i>“Put me down!”</i></p><p>  <i>“I don’t think I will,” the demon replied simply, and Ciel looked up at him in disbelief to find a smirk plastered on the sharp face.</i></p><p>  <i>“Excuse-”</i></p><p>  <i>“You’ve been quite the brat all day long, and I’ve had enough, I must say,” Sebastian said as he whisked them off towards the manor. “It’s high time to remind you how an earl should act, to remind you just who you should have more respect for.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my co-owned blog [askhisbutlerblogging](http://askhisbutlerblogging.tumblr.com) where you can ask Ciel and Sebastian whatever you want c: I just decided I'd move it here as well.

Ciel had been on edge nearly all day. There wasn’t even much of a reason why, he simply felt irritable and closed in, as if everyone was staring down upon him. Which wasn’t even the case, as Sebastian had warned everyone to leave Ciel alone for a bit. He could practically feel the boy’s irritation radiating from his small body. The butler didn’t leave Ciel alone, however. Rather, he stuck around, taking the brunt end of Ciel’s angry wrath.

When Sebastian attempted bringing Ciel his afternoon tea, the boy waved him away.

“I don’t want any tea, stupid butler,” Ciel snapped. “Can’t you see I’m trying to work?”

“My apologies, master,” Sebastian hummed, bowing with his hand over his chest before he left the tea cart and sweet he had prepared for the boy to have whenever.

Upon being retrieved for dinner, Ciel brushed past his butler huffingly, making it a point to step directly on Sebastian’s foot. It didn’t hurt the demon, granted, but Ciel hoped it would make him feel perhaps a little better. Yet it didn’t. Snapping at Sebastian was only gratifying if it brought a reaction from the demon.

At the table Ciel pushed the food around his dish in a sulking manner. The food was delicious as always; he thought he had heard Sebastian call it chicken tikka masala, or something of the sort. But his stomach churned with a bitter feeling and swallowing was challenge. Finally, Ciel pushed away his plate, and Sebastian, who had been standing behind him quietly, picked it up and whisked it off to the kitchen. His hand bumped Ciel’s in the process, and the boy snarled, “Careful, you oaf.”

Upon returning, Sebastian was carrying Ciel’s walking stick and a hat for the boy, offering them out to him, “May I suggest an evening walk through the garden, young lord? Perhaps it will help your stressed mind to breathe in some fresh air.”

Ciel simply snatched his things from his butler, “Your suggestions are unnecessary. But I’ll go on a damned walk, if you think it’ll make me feel better. I could use some fresh air, I suppose.”

“Of course, my lord.”

And so the earl ended up walking around the courtyard, Sebastian close behind him quietly humming. The garden was lush, green, and lively, but the sky was gloomy and the clouds hung low and heavy, a sure promise of rain. Ciel thrust his walking stick out to stop their walking, “Honestly, Sebastian, must you hum right now? I can’t even think with your background noise.”

Sebastian blinked in surprise, and an unidentifiable emotion briefly flashed across his face before he once again touched his chest, “My deepest apologies, my lord.”

Ciel continued walking, a scowl forming on his face. Even the fresh air wasn’t helping, the weather was far too dreary to be of any help to his foul mood. To make matters worse, he felt a few drops of rain hit his face, and then he suddenly found himself in an outright downpour.

Almost immediately Sebastian was in front of him, whisking off the overcoat he wore around his narrow shoulders to drape over Ciel’s smaller form. It left the boy feeling like he was drowning in the fabric. He fought against it as Sebastian’s gloved hands moved to wrap it tighter around him, his dark hair already soaked and plastered to his head.

“Cut it out, you bastard!” Ciel cried out over the rain. “Unhand me, I’m fine.”

“You’ll catch your death of a cold in this, master,” Sebastian hummed. “I’m afraid I cannot let you remove the jacket. In fact, we’ll have to return inside rather quickly. This spring rain is quite soaking, I must say.”

Strong arms wrapped around Ciel’s waist, and his slim shape was lifted up into the air despite his squirming protests. He used his small fists to beat at Sebastian’s chest and back as the demon tucked his arm beneath Ciel’s knees and wrapped his other around Ciel’s middle to clutch onto him, “Put me down!”

“I don’t think I will,” the demon replied simply, and Ciel looked up at him in disbelief to find a smirk plastered on the sharp face.

“Excuse-”

“You’ve been quite the brat all day long, and I’ve had enough, I must say,” Sebastian said as he whisked them off towards the manor. “It’s high time to remind you how an earl should act, to remind you just who you should have more respect for.”

Ciel’s mouth remained agape, his hands stilling against Sebastian’s chest. A slight thrill ran through him, distracting him from the bitter irritation he’d been feeling. His skin was suddenly so very aware of Sebastian’s fingers curled around his leg, Sebastian’s sweet smell despite the rain. His throat was suddenly thick, and he felt as if he could cry. He had most likely been unbearable all day. It was a wonder Sebastian ever put up with him. However, it only drove him to fight harder.

He thrashed about, pushing and smacking at Sebastian’s face. The demon didn’t even flinch. Sebastian didn’t put him down when they were in the house, but rather strode for the manor stairs, Ciel still tight in his grasp. He carried the flailing Ciel to the earl’s quarters, and only then did he pull the soaked jacket off of the boy and toss it aside with Ciel’s hat and walking stick before shutting the door firmly behind him. Ciel had stayed quite dry, but Sebastian was soaked right down to his skin.

Ciel was dumped unceremoniously onto his bed, splaying most likely unattractively. Still, it was far more gentle than most would have been had Ciel been treating them the way he was treating Sebastian. His uncovered blue eye glared up through damp lashes at the man who stood dripping rain water all over the floor.

“You bastard, you’re getting everything wet!” Ciel croaked.

The man began unbuttoning his undershirt, and quickly enough he stood shirtless before the blue eyed boy, “You have been terrible today, master. So very ungrateful, yes?”

Ciel’s throat was still tight, and he couldn’t do anything but repeat in a hoarser tone, “Shut up, you don’t-”

He was pushed back flat onto the bed, and then Sebastian’s knees were on either side of his hips as he cupped a hand around Ciel’s cheek, his thumb covering Ciel’s lips, “Hush.”

“Okay,” Ciel swallowed hard, fighting the urge to touch his butler’s bare chest. It was if Sebastian had been chiseled by an artist, sharp hips and well defined muscles moved under the skin that Ciel had practically memorized. Despite the irony of the situation, Sebastian seemed godly with the way he looked.

Sebastian leaned forward, his gaze amused as he stared at Ciel trapped beneath him. His lips hovered just above Ciel’s, and Ciel tried to crane his head up to brush his mouth against his demon’s. Ciel closed his eyes tight as a gloved hand seized his hair, not tugging, just holding his head in place so it could softly push the eyepatch Ciel wore away.

“Look at me, bocchan.”

Sebastian’s voice sent a thrill through Ciel. That smooth voice, it was always so warm, always so gentle when speaking to Ciel. His eyes fluttered open to meet burgundy, and his heart elevated at the way Sebastian gazed hungrily down upon him.

Sebastian kept their eyes locked as pulled at his glove with his teeth, and Ciel swallowed down a whimper.

“Kiss me, Sebastian,” Ciel tried to demand, but it came out as more of a plea.

“I don’t think so,” Sebastian replied pleasantly, moving on to his other hand and removing that glove as well. The man was still straddling Ciel, and Ciel’s face was beginning to burn. “Do you think you deserve to be kissed?”

Ciel bit his lip and tried to turn his head away, but warm slender fingers pulled his chin back to face Sebastian. The demon’s eyebrows were raised, waiting for Ciel’s answer.

“Don’t make me order you.”

A wide smirk slipped onto Sebastian’s face, and his fingers trailed down Ciel’s clothed chest, “Order me, hmm? Do it then. Order me to kiss you.”

“Why won’t you just do it?” Ciel spat. “Why are you being such a bastard?”

“I’m being the bastard?” Sebastian laughed. “Why, little darling, are you not aware of how you’ve treated everyone today? Me, especially, despite my attempts to please you?”

Ciel’s bottom lip trembled, but instead of responding to Sebastian’s question he covered his eyes with his hands defensively before he did something completely embarrassing, like bursting into tears. He didn’t even know why he suddenly wanted to cry, he was simply so overwhelmed. “You’re dripping water on me, Sebastian.”

His voice came out pitifully weak, and then Sebastian gave a warm chuckle, and then he was kissing Ciel softly, deeply. Ciel couldn’t help himself, he uncovered his eyes and grabbed onto Sebastian’s damp face eagerly, loving the gentle lips on his own. But his hands were seized, being pinned above his head as Sebastian deepened the kiss. The smaller boy gasped against Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside Ciel’s mouth, tasting him needily.

The generally composed demon groaned, breaking the kiss to press his forehead to Ciel’s, “It’s like a little taste of your soul, kissing you. So wonderful, the most delicious thing I’ve ever had.”

Sebastian shifted his position slightly to begin unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt, and it only made Ciel realize that being pinned had certainly excited him. He was hard in his trousers, “More, Sebastian, that’s an-”

A finger slid into Ciel’s mouth, and Ciel wrapped his lips around it immediately to suck at it. Sebastian hummed, “There’s a good boy, finally you’re cooperating.”

“Shut up,” Ciel tried to mumble around the digit, but then it was out of his mouth and Sebastian was off of him.

“Still so stubborn,” Sebastian removed his finger from Ciel’s mouth to lean and nip at Ciel’s ear lobe. His warm breath made Ciel tremble. “If you order me to please you, I must, hmm?”

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” Ciel snarled. “But you keep kissing me and sticking fingers in my mouth- now I want you to undress me, Sebastian, I order it.”

His violet eye flashed, and Sebastian grinned a wicked grin, “Yes, my darling.”

Sebastian was off of Ciel in an instant, but instead of finishing up the unbuttoning he had began, he simply gave a sharp tug at Ciel’s shirt to pull him into a sitting position. The remainder of the buttons flew off with a pop, and Ciel gasped, “You bastard why did you-”

But he was pushed onto his back once more. Sebastian started with his boots, snapping the leather straps before pulling them off. He was trying to piss Ciel off further, Ciel could feel it. Ciel tried to squirm away before Sebastian could damage his clothing further, but Sebastian seized Ciel’s ankles to pull Ciel’s trousers from him.

“I’m merely completing an order, little one, stop fighting me.”

“Stop damaging my things you idiotic butler-”

With one last tug Ciel’s socks were pulled from his body, leaving him in his thin and ruffled bloomers. Sebastian’s burgundy eyes trailed over the soft hips, the delicate frame of the earl before him. He crawled back over him, raking his nails gently across Ciel’s chest, just enough to set a fire of need raging beneath the boy’s skin.

“Any more orders, darling boy?” Sebastian cooed.

Ciel only glared up at Sebastian, still trying his hardest to remain stubborn. The demon knew exactly what he could do to break the composure his little earl held, but he loved the fight. It fed the hunger within him, made it all the better when he finally had Ciel at his breaking point, completely surrendering himself to the demon. Sebastian thrived off of it.

“You’re still soaking my bed with your trousers,” the boy said decisively. “Remove them and then touch me.”

“Is that an order?” Sebastian teased.

“What the hell do you think?” Ciel hissed. “Why are you making me order you, do you not want me?”

The demon somehow was out of his trousers and back atop Ciel before Ciel was completely aware of what was happening. Sebastian cupped the right side of his face, his thumb brushing gently under the violet eye framed by the thick dark lashes his master owned.

“You know the answer to that, bocchan, now don’t you? I’m bound to you, I am yours to use however you wish. And yet you would rather be mine, am I wrong? You want me to use you, to do whatever I want with you, my little earl,” Sebastian’s hand trailed down Ciel’s cheek, across the soft skin of his throat, and came to rest on Ciel’s chest.

A thumb brushed Ciel’s nipple, and the boy arched into the touch with a sharp gasp, “Seb-”

“What will it be, bocchan?” Sebastian’s leaned to murmur against Ciel’s forehead, his fingers rubbing softly at the pink and sensitive nub relentlessly. Ciel was squirming, but pinned beneath Sebastian he couldn’t escape the pleasure his demon was giving him, could hardly catch his breath much less speak.

“Fuck, Sebastian, touch me-”

“I am touching you, darling.”

“I want more!” Ciel practically wailed, seizing at Sebastian’s hand and clinging to it as if he was torn between keeping it where it was teasing his nipple or shoving it away.

Sebastian pulled his hand away to cradle Ciel’s face instead, guiding Ciel up into a leaning position to kiss him hungrily. Ciel’s hands flew to cling to Sebastian’s bare shoulders, feeling the skin, warm despite the rain it had been in prior. Always so warm, Sebastian made Ciel burn.

“I’m going to move between your legs now,” Sebastian breathed against Ciel’s mouth, trying to speak around the boy attempting to bite at his lip. “And I’m going to make you beg for it.”

The tight briefs Sebastian was wearing revealed that he was just as turned on as Ciel, but Sebastian somehow held his composure so much more efficiently. Ciel found it unfair, but then all thoughts were forgotten when Sebastian was kneeling between his legs and tugging the lace and ruffles off of him with his teeth.

Ciel was completely exposed, at his demon’s mercy, and he was finding it so hard to keep his stubborn act with Sebastian’s eyes scanning his smaller body splayed out on the bed, “Well? Are you going to do as you said or are you going to just stare?”

Immediately Sebastian was off the bed, striding across the room, and for a moment Ciel thought the demon was going to leave him hard and needy. But instead the tall man returned with a small bottle of what was most likely the natural oil he kept around to “ensure your comfort, master, what kind of lover would I be if I caused you pain you didn’t desire?”

The demon raked teasingly at Ciel’s hips, completely ignoring the boy’s hardened state, flush and swollen against his small stomach. Rather, his fingers danced across the smooth skin of his abdomen, leaving goosebumps in their wake. They dipped down the crease of Ciel’s inner thighs, towards the plump globes of Ciel’s ass.

“Damn it,” Ciel hissed, trying not to arch and writhe at the simple touches.

“Darling?” Sebastian hummed innocently. “Is something wrong?”

Ciel tried to grab at Sebastian’s hands, desiring to drag those long fingers to where he wanted them most, but Sebastian simply broke free from Ciel’s weak grip. However, the pale fingers dipped teasingly into the bottle he held, and then finally, finally the fingers were tracing a slick path down between Ciel’s ass, rubbing gently at the sensitive puckered flesh there.

“What would you like me to do with these, little one?” Sebastian asked teasingly.

“Sebastian,” Ciel gasped through clenched teeth. “Why won’t you just… just fucking…”

“I’m afraid I can’t read your mind, bocchan,” Sebastian all but purred, his fingers never ceasing the tormenting circles they were making.

It was taking all of Ciel’s self control not to just roll his hips down, it would be so easy if Sebastian would just let him-

The hand not teasing Ciel’s entrance pushed Ciel’s hips down, and Ciel all but wailed out, “Please! I’m sorry, Sebastian, I’m yours- I’ll do whatever you want I just want your fingers, I want you, please-”

“There’s my little darling,” Sebastian hummed, and then two slick fingers were sliding into Ciel. “Such a good little master.”

Ciel shrieked, scrabbling for Sebastian’s hand to cling onto, “God damn-”

“Indeed,” Sebastian chuckled, twisting his fingers teasingly and releasing Ciel’s hip to let the boy twist their fingers together. “I am indeed damned. But you really should quiet down, you’ll concern the other servants.”

“Sebastian, please, please-” Ciel ignored Sebastian’s suggestion, as he could finally rock his hips down more efficiently on those wonderfully long fingers, his plump lips falling open in pleasure. Electricity seemed to be coursing through him, his hands and feet tingling, his chest flushing as sweat began to break out across his forehead, making his hair sticky.

“So polite, my little one,” Sebastian, brought Ciel’s hand to his mouth to kiss his fingers as he continued to work his own inside of the writhing earl. “You’re so kind like this, how are you even the same bocchan I was dealing with earlier?”

Ciel couldn’t be offended by the suggestion, he was far too pleased as Sebastian’s fingers prodded over and over there, slowly driving Ciel out of his mind. His eyes clenched as tears pooled and clung to his lashes.

Sebastian’s fingers suddenly pulled away, and Ciel’s eyes flashed open as he prepared to protest. However, his demon was simply preparing a third finger for the small boy. Yet, Ciel’s eyes fell onto the form of Sebastian’s hardened state still trapped beneath his briefs.

“Oh…” he wheezed. “You’re so hard, Sebastian, let me… I want to make you feel good, too, let me make you…”

“If you are perhaps ready, my little darling, we can feel good together?” Sebastian suggested, his thumbs moving to pull off his briefs.

Ciel nodded almost violently, squirming eagerly, “I’m ready, oh God, please.”

“Would you like to get me ready then, sweet one?” Sebastian crooned.

Flinging himself upward clumsily, Ciel reached desperately for the oil Sebastian held. The demon helped drizzle some into the boy’s small hand, and his jaw tightened as Ciel eagerly took Sebastian’s dick into his hand. The demon certainly was not small, and it only made Ciel seem tinier to see his small hand wrapped around the length of him. Ciel slicked his butler quickly and almost desperately, and Sebastian had to grab Ciel’s wrist gently, “Heavens you’re quite excited, darling.”

“Sebastian please…” Ciel whined. “I want you in me, please…”

“Oh how I love when you beg for me, my bocchan.”

Ciel spread his legs wider for the demon, and Sebastian found it so very sinful. He adored it. He pressed Ciel’s knees up helpfully, leaning over him and gathering him in his arms.

“D-Don’t call me bocchan, I don’t want to be called master,” Ciel croaked. “I like when you… when you-”

But then Sebastian was pressing himself against Ciel’s entrance, sliding in slowly and hesitantly, “I know, my darling. You prefer much sweeter terms. Which one would you like? Little one, little darling, my sweetheart…”

Ciel could only wail out in response, losing himself more and more as Sebastian pushed in inch by inch. The stretch was painfully wonderful, and it nearly pressed the air right out of Ciel’s body. By the time Sebastian’s hips were flush against Ciel’s ass, the boy arching beneath him, scrambling for purchase in the sheets. Sebastian leaned carefully, trying to keep himself still for the tiny boy trembling beneath him.

It was so difficult not to just use Ciel, he knew Ciel would let him, but he wanted Ciel to only feel pleasure, to be drawn to his wits end with how much he would feel. He wanted to make Ciel scream his name for the entire manor to hear.

Ciel’s face was completely flushed, his eyes clenched and his mouth agape, but he was soundless. Sebastian gently stroked his sweaty hair from his forehead, his voice rough in the boy’s ear as he reminded, “Breathe now, darling. You need to keep breathing for me, my good boy.”

It seemed to awaken something in Ciel, as he sucked in a sharp breath that turned into a sort of high mewl, “Sebastian, oh God, Sebastian move please!”

And how ever was Sebastian to deny his lovely master such a request? He rolled his hips, peppering the sweaty boy’s face with gentle kisses, stopping as he reached his mouth.

One of his favorite things was to swallow down Ciel’s moans, tasting the boy’s need for him. Ciel writhed under him, rocking his hips down to meet Sebastian’s gentle movements.

As much as Sebastian loved slow and gentle to make Ciel feel every drag of his cock, he wanted to make Ciel scream, wanted to remind Ciel who he belonged to. So he gathered Ciel more efficiently into his grip, practically lifting the boy’s hips off of the bed so he could pound the boy into the mattress beneath them, Ciel’s cock trapped between their bellies.

Ciel’s hands flung out uselessly, grabbing at Sebastian’s back desperately as the demon thrust roughly. He garbled useless nonsense, falling apart, completely at Sebastian’s mercy. His voice high and clear, he eventually could only shriek out “please” and “Sebastian”.

Sebastian’s own composure was wearing thin, hearing his precious boy’s shaking cries and feeling him clench around him, a tight and welcoming heat. He pressed his face into Ciel’s neck, groaning roughly, “So perfect, darling, everyone can hear you, you know. You feel so wonderful, so good for me, you know.”

“Fuck, Sebastian, fuck-” Ciel wailed. “I’m going to…”

“Are you going to come, my precious darling?” Sebastian growled in his ear. “I can’t wait to make you come, to taste the sounds you make. You’re so perfect, the most divine sin.”

Ciel was the only thing Sebastian would ever praise, the only one that could make him, a demon, worship. The boy’s nails dug into Sebastian’s shoulders, breaking the skin there as he stiffened up and arched beneath him, shrieking out as came undone, as he spilled untouched between them.

Sebastian closed his mouth over Ciel’s, pressing his tongue inside and licking at the roof of his mouth to swallow Ciel’s noises as his hips sped. The boy was impossibly tight around him, and it was driving him mad as his thrusting finally lost the rhythm he had built. He came hard, groaning into Ciel’s mouth. He worked his hips through his orgasm, only pulling out when Ciel began to whimper with sensitivity beneath him, the boy’s hands stroking weakly at Sebastian’s back.

Sebastian immediately gathered his composure together again, pulling out gently and moving Ciel higher up onto the pillows from where he had yanked the boy down. He settled beside him, pulling him close and fondly stroking at Ciel’s sweat soaked hair as he pressed gentle kisses across the boy’s pink cheeks and sweaty forehead, his closed and damp eyelids.

“Alright, my darling?”

“Mhm,” came Ciel’s weak response, his breathing still heavy against Sebastian’s neck.

Yet Ciel was a mess with sweat, his own cum, and Sebastian’s cum slowly making it’s way out of him, so the butler decided it would be best to clean the boy up before he was to fall asleep. A bath was out of the question for the time being, so instead Sebastian gently worked his way from Ciel’s grip to retrieve a wet towel.

He was gone merely seconds, but when he returned to Ciel’s quarters the boy was already sitting up in the bed, the blankets pooled around his slender hips. He looked positively tiny all alone on the mattress.

“Let me clean you up, bocchan,” Sebastian hummed.

“Did you go out naked?” Ciel mumbled, rubbing sleepily at his violet eye. He was still so sweet, so submissive still. He allowed Sebastian to begin wiping him down gently, cleaning up the mess they had made.

“I went unnoticed, master,” Sebastian chuckled. “I’ll clothe myself once you are clean, I figured your comfort was much more important than my dignity.”

A sudden gasp from the boy just as he moved to clean Ciel’s lower regions made Sebastian freeze, fearing he had somehow caused him discomfort. Before he was able to question the sound, Ciel’s fingers were tracing over Sebastian’s shoulder, “Did I…I did that?”

Sebastian glanced to where Ciel’s fingers were stroking, finding dried blood standing out against his pale skin, “Ah yes, I suppose you did.”

“Sebastian…” Ciel frowned. “It didn’t hurt, right? It doesn’t hurt you?”

“No, little one,” Sebastian chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt me. It’s already healed, regardless. I’ve scratched you up as well, but you don’t heal like me. Should I apply some soothing ointment?”

Ciel shook his head, “No, I like it. Besides, you didn’t even draw blood. It’ll remind me tomorrow of this. I’ll be able to feel it under my clothes, but it’s something just you and I know about.”

“Indeed, master.”

Ciel rolled his eyes, “We’re alone, Sebastian, you can call me anything you want.”

“Princess, then.”

Ciel could hear the smirk in his demon’s tone, and he swatted at him weakly. “Bastard. Just finish cleaning me so I can sleep.”

Sebastian finished wiping Ciel down, and he retrieved the boy a soft blue nightgown to wear. It was far too big for him, but Sebastian loved seeing his little darling swamped in the fabric. He helped the earl into it, buttoning it up swiftly and skillfully.

He was prepared to put his previous clothes back on to exit so the earl could rest, “Would you like water or something before I leave you to rest, precious?”

“You’re not leaving me to rest, what are you talking about?” Ciel scoffed. “Go get changed into something soft, your suit scratches my skin, and get back here and hold me.”

“Is that an order?” Sebastian hummed.

“You’re going to do it regardless of if I order you or not.”

And his tiny master really did know him well. He changed back into his damp clothes only to return to his quarters and dress nightwear he only put on for Ciel, as he never require sleep or comfort from clothing. The boy was sitting up in bed stubbornly when he returned, and he blew out the candles he carried.

Night had already fallen outside, and the only light in the room came from the moon shining pale light into the window and illuminating Ciel’s soft skin. Sebastian crawled into the bed to lay on his side next to Ciel, instantly biting the boy’s collarbone. He hadn’t left such a mark anywhere else yet, he’d been far too distracted, and it simply wasn’t something he could let slide by.

The small boy wiggled his form into Sebastian’s arms, breathing in his scent and guiding the long arms around him.  He paused for a moment to trace the seal that stood out on Sebastian’s pale hand, and he gently kissed the smooth flesh. It made his demon chuckle, tilting Ciel’s head up so he could kiss the boy’s lips.

“I can feel how tired you are, you delicate little thing.”

“M’not delicate,” Ciel shoved weakly at Sebastian’s chest, but it reminded him. “Sebastian… earlier, you said that when I was polite I was nothing like the earl I was previously today. What… did you mean you hate when I’m like how I was? When I’m… I’m sure I’m awful to deal with. A spoiled brat, right?”

His master’s tone grew bitter, but Sebastian simply cradled Ciel’s face, “Whatever do you mean? You’re never awful to deal with. That’s simply who you are, fiery, a ferocious little thing sometimes. That’s what makes you mine, it makes me adore you so much more, and it makes it extremely rewarding when I can bring you to a submissive mess of boy.”

Ciel blushed, “You don’t hate it?”

“I could never hate a single thing about you, little one.”

Sebastian’s voice held so much warmth, so much sincerity, and it made Ciel shiver. The demon took it for Ciel being chilled, and he pulled the blankets more firmly around the boy, holding him more firmly to his chest.

“I, uh,” Ciel mumbled, desperately wanting Sebastian to know he cared just as much for him. “You’re mine.”

“Of course.”

But it didn’t seem like enough, so Ciel pressed his face against Sebastian’s throat, “I need you with me always. You can’t leave.”

“Why, master, are you trying to get across that you care for me, as well?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Shut up,” Ciel huffed before he gave a quick few nods. “Yes. You can’t leave, that’s an order.”

“Yes, my little lord,” Sebastian said softly. “Nothing you do would ever make me leave. Sleep now.”

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” Ciel sighed in relief, clinging thankfully to his butler. Sebastian’s hands found their way into Ciel’s hair, carding through the strands delicately, and then Ciel was dozing off to the sweet, nutmeg and linen smell of his demon and the gentle hands soothing him.

“Goodnight, my precious Ciel.”


End file.
